The invention relates to a volumizer attachment for use with a device that creates an air stream, such as an air curler. The volumizer unit has a concave surface with a plurality of long hair styling fingers protruding in parallel to one another. The volumizer unit is connected to the device with a curved coupling section. The hair styling fingers of the volumizer unit extend approximately perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the device creating the hot air stream.
Volumizers introduce volume into hair that is styled by using an air stream, preferably a hot air stream. Such volumizer devices are typically attachments, which can be attached to a device that generates an air stream, e.g., an air curler or a hair dryer. Such a volumizer attachment has a coupling piece for mechanical connection to the hand-held device supplying the air stream. The volumizer unit has a plurality of hair styling fingers protruding in parallel to one another away from a concave surface, which is a complementary curvature to the curvature of the human head. The volumizer unit is attached to the device with coupling piece, which is typically designed as a coupling ring. In use, the air stream travels from the device through the coupling section into the volumizer unit. Openings in the base surface and/or in the hair styling fingers of the volumizer unit act as outlets for the air stream.
Hair volume can be improved if the volumizer unit rotates about its longitudinal axis with an oscillating motion. GB2,374,801A discloses a hair styling device of this variety. A traditional hair dryer supplies the air stream to a volumizer attachment. The hair styling fingers of the volumizer unit extend parallel to the longitudinal axis of the hair styling device. An electric motor drive unit is rotatably mounted within the housing of the hair dryer outside of the air flow channel. The electric motor drive unit connects to a coupling piece on the volumizer attachment. The electric motor drive unit thus moves the volumizer attachment in an oscillating rotational motion about its longitudinal axis. Therefore, the hair styling fingers move back and forth in an oscillating motion about the longitudinal axis of the volumizer attachment.
The arrangement shown GB 2,374,801A cannot be applied to volumizer attachments where the plane of coupling for connecting the attachment to the device and the plane of the actual volumizer unit are arranged at an angle to one another.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.